Love Problem
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Aoi's crushing on Tsurugi. But with Kinako always there, clinging onto him, she says she doesn't stand a chance. Tenma's there. Will this love problem be fixed? Is Aoi's theory on Kinako's advantage for Tsurugi's heart right or wrong? Tsurugi's there to prove it. [KyouAoi] [TenAoi] [KyouKina]


**...:::Love Problem:::...**

Aoi woke up with a sweaty body. Again. She was having dreams... _those _dreams again. Not **those **dreams if you mean but the dreams involving her... secret crush. No... not **those **dirty dreams but passionate dreams.

Sighing, she recalled those times one of her best friends- Kinako- clinging to him. Obviously, she's got a crush on him. She's got no chance against Kinako! She has a lot of similarities with him- while she... just sits in the sidelines being the good manager she is.

But then again... he does seem annoyed about how she clings onto him. And purposely tries to do anything just to get her off. And he means _**anything**_.

Giving up hope, she decides to skip school. But her parents won't allow it and called Tenma to pick her up.

Tenma. Her childhood friend. He smiled as he beamed when he saw her face. But frowned moments later when he saw her gloomy face.

"Aoi?" Tenma asked. He leaned closer to her. "Are you alright?"

"T-tenma?" Aoi looked at him, trying to avoid eye-contact but couldn't. "I-I'm fine."

From the looks of it. She is not alright. "You sure?"

"Y-yeah... I-I'm f-fine. Let's go to school!" Aoi soon regained her composure of whatever just happened. She grabbed her bag and clung onto Tenma's arm, causing the said boy to blush. Aoi was oblivious that he was blushing. Tenma was feeling good about this, but feeling bad for the blue-haired manager.

Aoi's head was burning, her head felt like it's been spinning for hours, _Just what the heck is happening to me? _she thought. She barely contained any consciousness and nearly fell, luckily, Tenma was there and he grabbed her head just at the right moment.

For a moment, Aoi blushed. But she remembered that he heart belonged to someone else. But then again... someone does have an advantage...

Sighing, (causing Tenma to be a little disappointed) Aoi fixed her skirt. Her head still hurts a bit but most of the pain had stopped.

But while walking to school, Aoi still clung onto Tenma's arm. Both oblivious to the stares and to the whispers caused by the other students and passersby. But both once sensed a dark aura just felt like he or she wanted to rip someone's head off.

But the two the shrugged it off.

...

Sitting on the seat beside the brunet, Aoi had barely touched her food despite skipping breakfast and the hardcore activity during P.E.

She worried Tenma, he didn't know what was happening to her. He felt a sharp pang in his heart when tears began to dwell up but Aoi just wiped them away.

With Kinako, she was sitting beside Tsurugi. It was one of those times during school that she didn't cling onto him. She did sense a bit of dark aura from Tsurugi but for some reason, she couldn't point excatly why and what was causing it.

Kinako frowned. It didn't help that he was looking at his food. Could it be that the food it bad? Nah. Kinako shook her head. Nobody would conjure that much aura over some petty food. And besides, the food didn't taste so bad.

She noticed that he was stealing some glancing over the table where Aoi, Tenma and Shinsuke were. Why would he be so mad about them? But then she noticed something...

Tenma was holding Aoi's hands, their faces were near to each other... and she noticed a tint of red in Aoi's face and a huge amount of blush on Tenma's.

She came to a conclusion... _Could Tsurugi be jealous? Of Tenma? _Kinako thought, with her chin on top of her thumb and index finger. She sighed. Thinking that she would never get the answer.

Tsurugi had never been so mad in his life. He didn't know why. But the last time he was really mad that he was going to explode was in Math, where Kinako was seated right beside him and would send him numerous love notes, causing the teacher to kick them out.

He conjured so much aura, he nearly summoned his kenshin. But had enough temper to calm down soon after. But right after that, the dark aura returned once he saw how close Matsukaze is to the blue-haired manager he always thought was a bit cute.

Wait. WHAT?! Did he just think she was _cute_?! Tsurugi's eyes nearly bulged right out once his thoughts processed in his brain. He paid attention to what the wind-element player was doing; he couldn't hear what he was saying nor he could read lips. He muttered a curse when their noses were touching, but he sighed in relief when she wasn't blushing that much red, thinking that she was only embarrassed.

Wait a minute. Why does _**he **_even _care_?! He doesn't even care all that romance stuff, they were nothing to him.

But then again... he finds that Sorano girl always taking his breath away. Her neat blue-colored hair, her bright blue orbs for eyes, her soft fair skin. He felt that Matsukaze was always a threat whenever he was near her. He had always thought that she was his... _Okay, I have got to STOP thinking about these thoughts... _Tsurugi says in his head. He turned away from Tenma's table to Kinako's face to see her beaming.

His eye twitched a bit. He may find Kinako cute but she was the most annoying person he's ever met! Well... next to Matsukaze Tenma of course. He knows- obviously, it doesn't take a genius to know- that Kinako has a crush on him. And since she always clings onto his arm; the fact that she always has a class with him and the fact that every single seat she has is right beside him, people would begin to think the wrong thing: They. Were. Dating. (cue his very dark aura coming out)

Oh, how much he wanted to end the day already!

Back with Tenma and Aoi, currently, they were holding hands, their noses were touching and Tenma was blushing hard.

"A-aoi... Y-y-y-you c-c-can t-t-tell me w-wh-what's w-w-rong! I-I-I C-c-can h-help you if you just let me!" Tenma yelled, using every voice he has. Despite how loud he was for some reason the cafeteria paid no attention to them except the rest of the team and the managers of the soccer club. The ones who were mostly paying attention were the two other managers, Kinako, Tsurugi and Kariya (for some reasons mischevious).

"Ooohhh! Do I sense a TenAoi moment?" Midori whispered to Akane.

"What's TenAoi?" Akane asks.

"**Ten**ma and **Aoi**! The pairing! The shipping! The coupling!"

"Why do I get the feeling that someone wants to choke somebody right now?"

Midori just shrugged in response.

Kinako was looking at Tsurugi quite oddly, Kariya was grinning so madly it made Kurama shiver and Midori and Akane had their eyebrows furrowed. But the rest of the team was paying attention.

As if heaven answered her prayers about wanting to leave, the bell rang, thus ending the lunchbreak.

"We better talk later." Tenma whispered as his lips were very close to Aoi's, causing the two to sense the dangerous aura yet again.

...

Soccer practice had ended with it's usual. Aoi had avoided Tenma all the way, and since he knows where her usual route is, she decided to take another. Unfortunately, she knows she cannot hide this forever yet she decided to take the other route- the alleys. She knows what happens in these parts of Inazuma Town, yet she took the risk.

With Tsurugi, he also decided to take the same route, trying to avoid Kinako along the way.

Back to Aoi, she sneakily tried to evade any type or sort of person. But when she noticed a bunch of shady looking guys following her, she decided to run, but alas, she cannot outrun them. They were tall, fast and strong. Yet persuasive, mean and brutal at the same time.

They cornered her in a really big yet dark and deep alley. She tried screaming for help but was paralyzed with too much fear, she let out a whimper instead.

"Hello there little lady!~" the tallest man said. _Obviously the leader _Aoi thought.

"How about we go somewhere n-" He was interrupted by Aoi, "No sir. Wherever you're taking me, it's a big no-no!"

"Aw come on!" one of the buff guys neared her. "We'll take you someplace special! Somewhere you can take all your pain away!"

"More like somewhere to give me all the pain." Aoi mumbled.

The men realized that she knows and tried to grab her, but after much struggling and running, Aoi nearly managed to get away until.

"Oof! What the heck?!" Aoi grunted, crashing onto purple and red wearing person. It took her an instant to recognize that person.

"A-Aoi?" Tsurugi raised a brow. _Aoi? Doesn't he usually call me Sorano? _Aoi says in her head. But she had no time for that, she had to get away!

"Gomen Tsurugi! But I have to go!" Aoi stood up, fixed her skirt, bowed and tried to run away but a man had grabbed her arm. It was a really tight grip.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Aoi struggled to get free. Tsurugi watched until her realized what was going on.

"Hey! Let the girl go!" Tsurugi stood up and tried to defend Aoi and free her, since he obviously knows what type of thugs they are.

Aoi whimpered and crawled to a corner as the thugs surrounded Tsurugi. Helplessly, Aoi could do nothing but watch in horror as the thugs beat him up. But he didn't go down without a fight.

Once the thugs had left (due to Tsurugi's shockingly enormous strength) Tsurugi approached Aoi and offered his hand to hers but was unconscious the moment they touched hands.

Searching rapidly for her phone in her bag, Aoi called the hospital.

...

Aoi sat on the chair beside Tsurugi's bed. With golden sunflowers on the vase on the table just on the other side, she touched his hair softly.

He was painfully injured but had still managed to hang on for a moment. He was injured fatally but will live.

Aoi wondered why he would defend her and how he managed to have so much strength. Is it because she's a helpless girl? Or was it those thugs had encountered him once?

Aoi spent her time feeling Tsurugi's wounded but soft skin. News traveled fast that Tsurugi's at the hospital, and that the team would be rushing in any moment now.

"Why..." the blue-haired mumbled, "Why would you risk yourself for me?" She felt herself tearing up. "Just for me..."

She fell asleep soon after, still holding Tsurugi's hand. The wind was blowing rapidly despite the news saying there won't be any wind.

Tsurugi woke up grunting. Feeling the pain on his legs, back, stomach, arms and face, he felt relief that Aoi was free-?!

Aoi!

Where is she?

He looked around the room to see no one.

He frowned until he noticed a soft feeling to his left. He turned red when he found out that Aoi- the girl who sometimes makes him crazy- is here. Right beside him. Holding his hand. Sound fast asleep.

He caressed her cheek softly. He almost regretted it when her eyes fluttered open. But he could never regret anything from this particular girl for some reason.

"T-tsurugi?" Aoi muttered. Her thoughts were confirmed once her vision cleared and saw his face. "Tsurugi..."

"Hm?"

"Why would you risk your life for me? Just for one flimsy person like me?" Aoi asked. Tears coming out. "For someone as weak and as useless as me? Why would you die for me?"

Tsurugi had never been in so much pain once he saw her crying face. It felt like the sharpest knife had stabbed his heart over and over.

"Huh? Why would you die for someone like me?" Aoi repeated.

She continued her rambling and crying until Tsurugi had cut it off.

Cut if off with a very passionate kiss.

His tongue entered her mouth and... cue the fireworks. It was full of love and passion. "Because I love you..." Tsurugi mumbled between kisses. Their tongues danced in tune. He couldn't help but wrapped protective arms around his waist. He was aware of Tenma's feelings for Aoi, and even though he wasn't there, he had to do it. Aoi wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her hands in his hair. The two continued until...

"GAH!" A chorus of two very loud screams were heard interrupted them. The two broke off and turned to the source. Wait. source**s**. the sources.

They saw two figures, standing in front of them, very pale, including their clothes, with gaping widely with their mouths and widened eyes. Kinako and Tenma.

The rest of the team were there and were too in shock. Akane nearly dropped her camera, Shinsuke nearly fainted while the rested just... stood there gaping.

"Heh... guess we better tell them..."

"Yeah..."

As they told them about _**them **_both Tenma and Kinako just stood there, still the same state.

The next day, the two were still on the same room (but now empty) very pale and very shocked.

News spreaded fast, fangirls avoided Tsurugi due to Aoi's wrath and the same thing with Aoi's fanboys, fearing the wrath of Tsurugi Kyousuke.

**...:::The End of Love Problems:::...**


End file.
